


The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion

by pqrker



Series: Amity Unsolved [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Based on a Tumblr Post, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Nonbinary Sam Manson, Podfic Available, Trans Danny Fenton, does it count as major chracter death if they didn't really die, team phantom is made of bicons, this is just a shitpost given life so prepare yourself, those might not come up explicitly but theyre canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqrker/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: "No, no, it's fine, it's just...What if we convince them I don't believe in ghosts in the first place?"Sam stared at Danny like he was crazy."That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard."ordanny pretends not to believe in ghosts in a last-ditch effort to conceal his identity, while sam and tucker film it all
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson (Implied), Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Amity Unsolved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076636
Comments: 74
Kudos: 321





	1. We Come Up With A Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 671  
> i am absolute balls at writing exposition so i would like to apologize beforehand
> 
> also this entire work is based off a shitpost from my tumblr so feel free to read it here https://antelabbitsghost.tumblr.com/post/634090264301010944/dp-au-where-in-order-to-keep-the-town-from-finding

Danny was panicking.

Actually, no, that was an understatement.

Danny was _losing his mind_.

Today's ghost fight had resulted in yet another close call with his identity, and he was quickly running out of ways to cover it up from his classmates, teachers, hell, even his parents, none of which were people he'd be particularly jazzed about knowing who he really was.

Between getting his ass kicked on the regular, turning Mr. Lancer's absurd amount of homework in on time, and keeping his secret safely hidden from the town at large, this teenage superhero thing was really starting to be a huge pain to keep up.

Danny let out a frustrated groan and smacked a bandaid-clad hand over his face, "Like 20 people are already on to me! If even one of them sees me transform and word gets out, I'm fucked!"

Sam and Tucker gave him a concerned look from where they sat sprawled out on his bedroom floor.

They had initially rushed to Danny's house after school to help bandage him up from his daily fight with Skulker and calm him down after narrowly avoiding being witnessed transforming back to his human state by a random classmate, however his short fear-induced adrenaline rush had quickly become a full blown panic attack that they couldn't really do anything to help besides listening to their friend rant.

"Dude, you're hyperventilating, you gotta calm down," Tucker said.

"I can't calm down! I've almost been caught way more often than usual in the past few weeks, and I'm not all that big on being exposed! Half the school is already suspicious of me!" Danny snapped.

Sam got up from her spot on the carpet and put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, trust me, nobody but Wes is all that suspicious that you're a ghost." Danny mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah, right…", earning him a dirty look from Sam before continuing.

"Everyone else either thinks you're a nerd who runs at the mere threat of a ghost attack or they don't even know who you are. Some of em' don't even believe in ghosts as a whole."

Danny's head snapped back up.

"Uh, you okay man? I know Sam can be pretty brutal sometimes but that nerd comment couldn't have hurt _that_ bad," Tucker asked.

"No, no, it's fine, it's just...What if we convince them I don't believe in ghosts in the first place?"

Sam stared at Danny like he was crazy.

"That is _the_ stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"No, for real, just think about it. They wouldn't suspect me if they thought I was dead set on disproving the existence of ghosts. Hardly anyone would be on my tail."

Sam and Tucker continued staring at their friend.

"That's just... no?" Tucker said, shaking his head. "Who on earth would fall for that?"

"Yeah, there's no way anybody would believe that the son of the world's most notorious ghost hunters didn't believe in ghosts." Sam agreed.

"They believed it when Jazz said she didn't, why wouldn't they believe me? Besides, what better way to pretend you're not something than by denying that something's existence as a whole?" Danny pointed out.

Sam thought about this for a moment before speaking, "Okay, let's pretend this is an actual fool-proof plan for a second: how would you even manage to convince that many people so quickly anyways?"

Danny opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but the words died inches from his lips and he shut his mouth, bringing his hand to his chin as he considered the question.

Sam and Tucker shared a comforted glance, thinking Danny had dropped the matter and was brainstorming some other reasonable, normal (or at least as normal as their explanations got) excuse to use.

Their relief didn't last long.

A look of sheer genius suddenly crossed over Danny's face as if a lightbulb had gone off over his head.

"How would you guys feel about a good old fashioned ghost hunt?"


	2. And This Is Why I Would Die First In A Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton’s parents were ghost hunters.
> 
> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton hated that his parents were ghost hunters.
> 
> It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton had sworn off ghost hunting for that exact reason.
> 
> So you can imagine the shock that arose when The Video was uploaded.
> 
> or
> 
> team phantom goes ghost hunting and danny ignores everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DEATH, STABBINGS, KNIVES, BLOOD, AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND A FICTIONAL MURDER REMINISCENT OF THE AMITYVILLE AND MANSON MURDERS!!!
> 
> word count: 2,970  
> yes i changed the chapter titles because i went to the percy jackson school of naming things and i came here to let that degree shine
> 
> also!! sam is nonbinary in this and uses she/they pronouns if you were wondering why i switched between the two when writing about her

It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton’s parents were ghost hunters.

It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton hated that his parents were ghost hunters.

It was common knowledge that Danny Fenton had sworn off ghost hunting for that exact reason.

So you can imagine the shock that arose when The Video was uploaded.

Most people outside of Amity Park didn’t even know of The Video, and if they did they hardly paid it any attention, much less watch the whole thing. 

But to Amity Park citizens, it was like their entire world had been flipped on its side, set on fire, then flushed down the cosmic toilet of the universe, and The Video was the whole reason why.

It started with Danny Fenton standing in front of the eerie and slightly decayed mansion, his sides flanked by Sam Manson and Tucker Foley with flashlights dangling from their hands as they stared at the building that had sat undisturbed at the very edge of town for so many years, Tucker holding the camera aimed at the group’s faces.

“Well, this is just about the dumbest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Sam, we’ve convinced Danny to backflip off the top of the FentonWorks sign, this is nowhere near the dumbest thing we’ve ever done.” Tucker deadpanned.

“Yeah, well, I think trespassing in an abandoned and most-likely-unsafe-for-human-entry mansion to convince Mr. Skeptic over here that ghosts exist is up there on our stupidity list.” Sam said, pointing at Danny with her thumb.

“It’s a fruitless effort, so I have no idea why you’re even bothering to try.” Danny sighed.

Sam shot him her best death glare and dragged both boys towards the building by their wrists, muttering so quietly it wasn’t even audible on the video about how this was the worst way you could possibly cover for anyone.

The camera shook as Tucker was pulled towards the doorstep before cutting to a black screen with a stark white timeline. 

“Built in 1812, the Bristol Mansion has been sitting uninhabited on the outskirts of Amity Park, Illinois for nearly 50 years." Sam narrated with an icy voice.

"The Bristol Mansion was once home to the wealthy Bristol family, and was passed down through generations of the family." Tucker continued, his voice just as steely as Sam's.

"On September 24, 1967, the entire Bristol family, consisting of the 57 year old Paulette Bristol, 57 year old Liam Bristol, 32 year old Samuel Bristol, 27 year old Grace Bristol, 24 year old Evaline Bristol, and her 2 year old daughter Maxine, were stabbed to death in their sleep by an unknown intruder." Sam said.

"Jesus christ, was there anyone they  _ didn't  _ kill?" Danny cut in, blue words appearing on the screen as he spoke.

"Uh, no, it was a massacre. That's kind of why it's so famous." Tucker replied, his words yellow.

"Oh."

"In August of 1972, just short of 5 years after the murders, new owners moved into the abandoned estate." Sam continued.

"Hate to interrupt once again, but why the fuck would anyone buy a house 6 people were killed in? I don't even believe in ghosts and I wouldn't do that." Danny asked.

"Fuck if I know, maybe they just wanted to be surrounded by a constant reminder of death?" Sam said, purple words typing across the screen just as Danny and Tucker's had.

"Says the goth," Tucker joked.

"I'm goth, not demented. Anyways-"

The screen switched to a photo of the house in its former glory, with fresh paint and unbroken windows as Sam's voiceover picked back up.

"In February 1973, only 6 months after moving in, the new owners packed up and left the house for good."

"They reported hearing the whispers, screams, and cries of people who weren't there, having violent nightmares of the family's deaths, and witnessing objects moving and falling on their own. After hearing of the activity, other potential buyers were hesitant to move in, and eventually the house sat abandoned and left to decay." Tucker finished

"Well that's a bummer," Danny said.

"The haunting or the building's lack of proper care?"

"Yes, Sam, I am very upset by the damage time has done to the architecture- No, the weird shit!"

The dark screen cut to a shot of Sam sticking her tongue out at Danny, their eyes squished shut.

"Whatever, it's ghost hunting time." 

"Sweet, I get to prove that this is all nonsense to you guys." 

Danny stepped in front of Tucker, using his body to shield his hand from the camera as it phased through the door and unlocked it from the inside.

He pushed the door open with ease and stepped into the once-grand foyer, Sam and Tucker following close behind.

"If I'm being honest, I can one million percent see why people think this place is haunted, because this is horrific." Danny deadpanned.

"Yeah, the gruesome murders had absolutely nothing to do with that." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that definitely played a part in the whole ghost reputation, but seriously,  _ look at this place. _ "

The trio took Danny's words as an opportunity to stare at the imposing yet destroyed room. The crystal chandelier was dusty and missing several chains and the curved double staircases had cracked steps and broken railings, and the whole room looked like a ballroom a tornado had gone through.

Danny imagined it had once been the beautiful host to more snooty parties filled with millionaires and billionaires than he could ever dream of, but had of course, like almost everything else in this town, been ruined by ghosts.

Not that he'd ever admit to that last bit, especially not on camera.

Sam cleared her throat "So, are we just gonna wallow in the nastiness of this place or are we gonna look around?"

Tucker took this as his queue to drag Danny away from the doorway and into… whatever other gross room this was.

A shredded cushy velvet couch sat in the corner, along with a broken and knocked over end table and several chipped and dusty old bookcases displaying half rotted books with torn out tattered pages that littered the floor.

The light brown carpeting was covered in splotches of mold and mildew. Shards of broken glass lay strewn across the floor, left there from years of harsh storms blowing out the windows.

"Well this is disgusting."

"No shit."

Tucker turned slowly, panning the camera around the room "Didn't they say stuff kept moving by itself? Because it looks like everything in here gained a mind of its own and decided to go for a run."

As if on cue, a book flew off the shelf and soared right past Tucker's ear, only missing his head by centimeters.

"FUCK THAT!" Tucker screamed, bolting towards the next doorway, Sam hot on his trail.

Danny stared at the bookcase with one eyebrow raised as he pointed his flashlight at it.

"Dude, calm down, it was probably just on the edge, fell, and caught the wind. Not a ghost." Danny said nonchalantly, ignoring his now visible breaths.

Sam shot Danny a look of both exasperation and fear before storming across the room and practically carrying him through the next doorway.

"Books do not just ' _ catch the wind'  _ like that! Just because they're made of paper does not mean they're light!" Tucker exclaimed.

"How would you know? Sam has to fight you to get you to even pick up a book!"

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know how they work!”

Sam massaged her temples and sighed as the boys continued arguing before her attention was snapped to a sharp sound coming from behind them.

"Guys, shut up, tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that."

Danny and Tucker’s arguing went down to hushed whispers as they glanced around to see what Sam was talking about.

They were in a painfully 1960s kitchen, the appliances all in a faded aquamarine color with very rounded edges and silver trim.

The linoleum was broken and moldy, much like all the other things in the mansion. The 10 foot ceilings held shattered glossy light fixtures, some of which had missing lightbulbs that had dropped to the floor and broken.

The noise repeated once more, this time behind Danny and Tucker, catching their attention and stopping their arguing once and for all.

"What was-" Sam shoved a finger to Tucker's lips before he could finish, her eyes wide and flashlight trained behind him.

The boys turned slowly to face the wall behind them.

A steak knife hovered in midair above the busted countertop where 2 matching knives had been stabbed into the scratched wood. 

"Uh-"

The moment Danny opened his mouth the knife slammed downwards into the counter with more force and strength than a human could possibly muster, admittedly making him jump a little.

This time it was Sam's turn to scream and bolt out of the room.

Tucker high tailed it right after her, pulling Danny with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

and

"I THOUGHT NOTHING HOSTILE HAD HAPPENED-"

and

"THIS WAS A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE IDEA-"

Were among the things shouted by the group as they stumbled back into the foyer.

Sam doubled over with her hands on her knees, panting with their head bowed as they recovered from the unplanned sprint.

Tucker had taken to flopping on the least gross part of the tile and begging for God to strike him down before the ghosts did.

Danny, however, just stared at the kitchen door with a mildly shocked expression, his breath coming out in vaguely blue tinted clouds.

"Well, that was… weird." He mumbled.

Sam's head snapped back up and Tucker's pleas stopped, staring at their friend in shocked silence before erupting into screams.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Gee, you  _ THINK?!" _

Danny put his hands up defensively "Okay, okay, calm down. Maybe it was just dangling from a spider web?"

"Spider webs are  _ not  _ strong enough to hold a knife,"

"If they can hold Boeing jets, they can hold old cutlery. C'mon, I'm going upstairs if you two are going to freak out so much."

"Oh,  _ sure _ , let's definitely go  _ towards _ the old crime scene to escape the scary shit downstairs." Sam mocked, the panic in her voice rising steadily.

Nonetheless, they quickly followed, her combat boots pounding against the creaky steps as she ran up the stairs with Tucker chasing behind.

"Oh, wow." Danny breathed.

The upstairs hallway was a maze of rooms, doors, and doors that probably led to even more hallways filled with even more rooms and doors.

Just as the rest of the house, the hallway was a used-to-be stunning area with faded floral wallpaper and golden colored door frames, now dotted with mold, bugs, broken glass and torn up fabric scraps, with a thick film of dust coating everything in sight to tie the look together.

"Where do we even look first?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"I vote anywhere but the bedrooms," Tucker suggested, earning 2 soft  _ mhms _ in agreement.

Sam peered into the second door to the left and shone her flashlight on the wrecked decor.

“What’s this place supposed to be?” They asked suspiciously.

“Another gross moldy room?” Danny offered with a shrug.

That explanation must have been good enough for Sam because she walked in, Danny and Tucker following suit.

Danny guessed it had probably been an office or something similar once, because a thick oak desk sat flipped on its side with old papers, letters, and dried up pens thrown about. A dead potted plant with a broken clay pot sat in the corner. More dusty bookcases with broken shelves just like the ones downstairs lined the walls. Danny crouched down to examine a mostly-written letter.

“Um, could we finish up our time in here soon? I really don’t want the books to attack me again.” Tucker said, nervously eyeing the bookshelves.

“They’re not gonna attack you again,” Sam said, though she didn’t sound too sure of herself, “Besides, we still gotta use the spirit box. I didn’t waste my parents money on that thing to just leave it alone.”

Danny’s head jerked up. “The spirit what-now?”

Tucker’s eyes got an evil glint to them as he rummaged through his backpack before pulling out a small metal box triumphantly.

“The spirit box.”

Danny groaned inwardly, mentally preparing himself for whatever weird and annoying ghostly thing was about to happen as Tucker flicked the machine on.

Immediately, Danny’s ears were assaulted with shrieking chatter echoing all around him and attacking his ears from every angle, so loud it felt like it was coming straight through his brain.

He clamped his hands tightly over his ears, only to realize that most of it  _ was  _ coming through his brain-- the spirit box actually worked with ghosts.

“Um, Tuck, what exactly is the spirit box supposed to  _ do _ ?” Danny asked through gritted teeth.

Tucker pushed his glasses up his nose with a smug look “I’m glad you asked, sir Danno,”

Danny rolled his eyes at the nickname and braced himself for one of Tucker’s classic technology and engineering rants, which he normally found pretty interesting, but his brain being filled with static and screaming had put him in a bit of a bad mood.

“The spirit box is designed to scan through multiple radio channels in fractions of a second-- right now we have it set to 1/10 of a second-- creating white noise that ghosts can manipulate and use to speak through, young padawan.”

“Great. Does it at least have a volume button? That thing is killing me,” Danny said, wincing as several cries of “I am the box ghost!” echoed through his mind.

“Nope,” Tucker responded, popping the P, “You and your oversensitive ears are just gonna have to suffer for science.”

“It’s not scientific! It’s-” Danny stopped short as a scream pierced through the air.

It hadn’t come from the room they were in and it was a little muffled, but it had definitely come from inside the house.

“Uh, Sam? Was that you?” Danny asked.

“No, it- it sounded like it came from a few rooms over.” Sam stuttered.

“...I’m gonna go find out.”

“Daniel James Fenton,  _ I swear to all the gods there ever were- _ ”

“Relax! It was probably just from a party or something outside. No big deal.” Danny reassured them as he started towards the door.

Sam and Tucker jogged after him, chiding him for his lack of concern over  _ an actual disembodied scream, like seriously, what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ , Danny _ , Danny ignoring it all the way.

They crossed the hallway and stepped into the 4th room on the right, the wooden door splintered and busted.

And, as per their luck, it was one of the bedrooms.

A king sized 4 poster bed with silk sheets sat in the center of the room. Two of the beams had already collapsed and the top halves sat awkwardly bent on the broken bottoms, the other two chewed and scratched at by mice and rats. Double nightstands stood next to the bed, each one decorated with ornate lamps covered in dust.

A tall vanity made up of beautiful golden swirls that moved upwards and curled into a now-shattered mirror, the glass shards scattered across the scratched and chipped marble. An old hairbrush and decades old makeup sat on the stone countertop, left there from its old owner.

A much smaller daybed sat in the right corner of the room with sheets to match the king sized, a single nightstand identical to the one across the room sitting next to it. Old toys lay discarded on the floor around the bed.

Evaline and Maxine’s room.

“Why is all their stuff… still… here? Wouldn’t the new owners have, I don’t know… Thrown it out?” Sam asked quietly, the weight of what had happened in the room hitting her like a truck.

“I’m not sure. Maybe they wanted to steer clear of the murder rooms?” Danny suggested.

Sam gave a half hearted nod and spun slowly, taking in the room.

Danny and Sam were pulled from their somberness by a yelp from Tucker.

“What? What is it?”

“I saw something! It was like a shadow person or something!”

Danny’s eyes darted around the room, searching for any signs of any of the ghostly enemies he had ever made.

“What’d it do?!” Sam shouted.

“It ran right past me! I could even feel the fucking wind as it went by!”

Danny steeled himself and made note of the scolding this was going to get him after this whole ordeal was over.

“It was probably just the wind and a trick of the light.” 

“Danny, are you fucking kiddi-  _ AH! _ ” Sam shrieked in surprise as a shadowy figure ran past her.

Danny blinked slowly as he rushed for a skeptical response.

“That’s- not normal.” Was all he could squeak out.

“So you ADMIT it was a ghost!” Tucker shouted before clamping a hand over his mouth, remembering what the whole point of making this video was.

Danny just rolled his eyes “No, I said it  _ wasn’t _ normal, not  _ para _ normal. Just because something’s weird doesn’t make it supernatural.”

Sam stuck a hand up to interrupt Danny, “Okay, you’re technically not wrong, but you have to admit that was definitely supernatural.”

“It was not-” Danny was cut off by the gasp of electric blue mist that escaped his mouth.

His face went pale as he glanced around the room, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead despite the low temperature.

Sam gave a vindictive smile at Danny’s expression.

“What’s wrong, Danny? Seen a ghost?” Sam teased, although it was evident she was just as freaked out as he was.

‘ _ No, but I’m about to.’  _ Danny thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, watching unsolved for a many hours without sleep: it's for research
> 
> okay hc that danny's ghost sense gets more and more visible depending on how strong the ghostly activity is??
> 
> also i'm pretty sure the bristol mansion is an actual place in the uk but let's just ignore that for the sake of the story lmao
> 
> anyways thank yall so much for the response on the first chapter!! i'm so sorry this took so long to get up!! i wrote a page, lost my motivation for 2 weeks, slammed out 5 pages last night, then wrote the last 5 pages this morning. hope yall liked it!!


	3. Getting My Ass Beat By a Steel-Plated Sociopath Wasn’t On Tonight’s Itinerary, But Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danny steadied his breathing and pressed himself closer to the peeling wallpaper, mentally preparing himself for the batshit insane excuse he'd have to make up for this later.
> 
> Glancing around the room for any possible sign of whatever ghost was hanging around, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and let the icy rings of his transformation swallow him, his hoodie and jeans turning into a black and white jumpsuit and the colors of his bandaids inverting.
> 
> He kicked off the ground and floated a few feet above where he had just stood and scanned for whichever ghost's ass he would have to kick tonight.
> 
> Or, more accurately, whichever ghost would be kicking his ass tonight."
> 
> or,
> 
> danny fights the ghost that's been messing with them all night, sam pulls a rapunzel, and tucker becomes a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3,263
> 
> you know that scene from tangled where rapunzel knocks eugene out with a frying pan?? that's not relevant to the story i just think it's really funny

Danny was seriously beginning to join Sam on the _this-was-a-stupid-idea_ train.

Seconds after his ghost sense had gone off he had sputtered out some half-assed excuse about checking out a weird noise to his friends and ran from the room as fast as he could without waiting for a response.

Now he stood pressed against the musty cobweb covered corner next to the French window at the end of the hallway, each breath becoming a violent shade of blue as he panted.

Danny steadied his breathing and pressed himself closer to the peeling wallpaper, mentally preparing himself for the batshit insane excuse he'd have to make up for this later.

Glancing around the room for any possible sign of whatever ghost was hanging around, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and let the icy rings of his transformation swallow him, his hoodie and jeans turning into a black and white jumpsuit and the colors of his bandaids inverting.

He kicked off the ground and floated a few feet above where he had just stood and scanned for whichever ghost's ass he would have to kick tonight.

Or, more accurately, whichever ghost would be kicking _his_ ass tonight.

He had silently drifted through the hallway and down the stairs with his fists raised, ready for a fight. Danny had made it safely into one of the living rooms without getting shot at, or even injured slightly by a ghost hunter’s trap, so his brain was on high alert and his anxiety through the roof.

He had finally begun to let his guard down a little when the soft sound of muffled footsteps coming down the stairs startled him so bad he went invisible for a few seconds.

"Uh, Phantom? Why are you here?" Tucker asked in fake surprise.

He stood halfway down the staircase with his camera pointed at where Danny had been floating. Sam was standing just a few steps behind him, an identical alarmed yet confused expression plastered across both of their faces.

"Uh," Danny said eloquently, "I was just… hanging out? In this gross old mansion? Yeah. Average ghost stuff. Uh, listen, you two really need to go, there might be a much more violent ghost around here and I really don’t want you two to get h-"

_Clunk._

Danny whipped around and was greeted by a hulking metallic figure with unfeeling neon green eyes glaring down at him.

"Evening, whelp."

A shot pierced the quiet midnight air.

Pain fired through Danny's body as he was promptly shot into the moldy wall of the living room, the electricity of the blast sending sharp, stabbing pains throughout his entire nervous system.

He fell to the ground with a crash, remnants of chairs and sofa falling on top of him.

"Well," Danny croaked, "That was transphobic."

Danny slowly pushed the mess of sheetrock, destroyed furniture, and debris off himself. Cool wetness dripped onto his lips and chin.

He carefully brought a hand up to his nose, his white glove coming back smudged with softly glowing neon green ectoplasm. Wonderful.

Danny pushed himself off the ground with a grunt and hovered in midair, his fists raised in a loose fighting stance, more annoyed than anything else at this point.

"Seriously, Skulker? First threatening to taxidermy my dead body like a human Bass Pro Shops display, then trying to kill me while I’m just minding my own business? And destroying books, too? Are you really that afraid of being smart for once?" Danny quipped.

This earned a small growl from Skulker, who simply aimed his gun at Danny's head and continued monologueing

"I have no time for your stupid jokes, whelp. Tonight I shall succeed in having your hide, and your head shall be mounted on my wall."

"Yeah, sure, because that worked out _so_ well the first thousand times you tried it." Danny snorted, floating a little higher in the air.

Skulker growled again, this time wasting no time firing his gun directly at Danny's head.

Danny flew out of the way right as the shot collided with one of the bookshelves, sending at least 20 flaming books flying around the room.

"Wow. I already thought of you as a Disney villain, but the amount of books you're destroying tonight is seriously starting to remind me of Gaston." Danny remarked dryly.

Skulker lunged for Danny, his gun at the aim.

Danny darted into the corner of the tall ceiling, narrowly missing Skulker's grab and huffed out a sigh.

“Really, man? Can’t we do this some other time? I’m a little busy right now,” Danny whined.

Another shot from Skulker told him the answer was _no_.

"Well. Guess we're doing this now."

Danny's eyes flared a little brighter as he summoned an ectoblast to his palm, the familiar electric hum in stark contrast to the painful shot that had hit him moments earlier.

He fired in a flash of neon green light, hitting Skulker in the shoulder and knocking him to the floor, blowing some of his armor off in the process.

This, of course, pissed Skulker right the hell off.

Pulling out yet another gun from god knows where, Skulker flew forwards and shot mere inches to the right of Danny’s neck.

"Hey! Back off! I'm not planning on getting murdered today!" He yelped, flying to the side.

"Our plans are clashing horribly, then."

Danny's gaze hardened and he gritted his teeth, huffing through his nose.

"I'm gonna level with you here, I'm fucking exhausted and would really rather not fight anyone tonight, so if you could just go I'd be happy to leave you alone and let you be on your merry way."

Skulker's straight face slipped into a small smirk. Wordlessly, he pulled a gun from his back and shot at Danny's chest.

Danny leapt to the other side of the room and let out a heavy sigh.

"Or, you know, we could duke it out, whatever works for you, it’s not like I have a life to get back to or anything." He muttered begrudgingly. “Let’s get this over with then.”

Mustering up as much power as he could, Danny created an ectoblast the size of a disco ball and fired it straight at Skulker.

On a normal day, during a normal fight, this would have been enough to knock the armor off Skulker and weaken him to the point that he could be sucked into the thermos with ease.

But apparently this wasn’t a normal day, seeing as Skulker sat right back up with even more anger displayed clearly on his face.

Danny blinked in surprise for a moment before his expression hardened entirely.

“Well then, if that’s how it’s going to be, should we, shall I say, bring out the big guns?” Skulker sneered.

“Bring it on, chrome dome.”

With a snarl, Skulker pressed a button on the control panel on his wrist, causing a rocket launcher to appear out of the back of his armor.

A small “ _shit_ ” could be heard from Danny as the rocket fired, whistling straight towards him.

He launched himself to the opposite side of the room, turning his legs to a wispy tail as he flew.

“ _That_ was a bit of an overreaction!”

Skulker simply smirked and hit another button on his control panel, an oversized gun appearing out of the metal band on his other wrist.

“Nope, sorry, that’s cheating!” Danny called. 

Making a finger gun, Danny formed an ectoblast out of the tip of his index finger and shot at the gun, blowing it off of Skulker’s arm.

Skulker glared daggers at Danny, before pulling out a literal dagger. The blade was about 7 inches long and glowing green, sharpened to a point. It definitely wasn’t something Danny wanted to get attacked with. Unfortunately, Skulker had other plans.

“Then maybe you’ll take more kindly to _this!_ ” He yelled maliciously.

Skulker flew towards Danny like a bullet, dagger poised and at the ready.

Danny shot towards the ground with a yelp, desperately trying not to add another scar to the collection he had accumulated over the past year. 

The two ghosts ricocheted around the room in what seemed like a much more terrifying and violent version of a game of tag, flying so fast their bodies were more like blue and grey or black and white blurs to the average eye.

They had flown in sporadic circles for a few minutes when, finally, despite his best efforts, Skulker swiped at Danny and successfully slashed through the leg of his black jumpsuit, green blood oozing from the open gash on his calf.

He dropped to the ground with a loud yelp, pulling his hurt leg closer to examine.

Skulker let out a victorious cackle and opened his mouth like he was about to begin one of his classic gloating speeches, but was cut off by the loud thundering of heavy footsteps from behind him.

“ _Hey!_ ”

Danny ripped his attention from his bleeding wound to stare at whoever had just spoken. Two pairs of purple and brown eyes stared back.

Sam shifted her gaze from Danny to Skulker and aimed a green and silver Fenton Blaster at his forehead, her glare sharp enough to cut glass. Tucker stood inches behind her, an identical gun grasped tightly in his hands as his camera dangled from the strap on his neck.

“I’m not gonna pretend to know everything about ghosts and their rules, but you’re in the human world now, and I’m pretty sure stabbing is illegal in both dimensions.” Sam said.

Skulker stared at Sam for a moment, glancing between the gun and their face before chuckling slightly, sizing the two teenagers up.

"Aw, is this Phantom's little support group? Sorry, but this specimen is already mine for the taking." He drawled as he began slowly walking towards them.

He had barely taken his second step when Sam pulled the trigger.

Skulker fell backwards, the sound of the shot echoing off his metal armor as he dropped to the ground.

He lay there for a few seconds, not moving. Sam lowered her gun the tiniest bit.

"Phantom, are you okay?" Sam snapped their attention towards Danny.

"Aside from the whole being stabbed thing." Tucker added, worry creasing his brows.

"Tis' but a scratch." Danny mumbled back, "Nice shot, by the way."

At the mention of his attack, Skulker's head snapped up to death glare Sam and Tucker before he lunged towards them.

Time slowed as Danny threw himself forward, ignoring the searing pain in his leg as his brain seemed to work on autopilot.

He flew between his friends and Skulker, wrapping one arm around Sam's shoulders and grabbing Tucker's forearm with the other, and willed his intangibility to swallow all three of them whole.

The feeling of his body being covered in pins and needles told him he was successful, and he immediately shot up the grand staircase and onto the second story landing.

The numbing feeling melted away as Danny dropped the intangibility and set his friends down.

"Are either of you hurt or anything?"

"My entire body feels like TV static, but I think we're okay."

"Good," Danny gave a tired smile, "Anyways, I gotta go kick some ghost ass, so uh. Stay put."

With that, Danny zoomed back into the used-to-be-a-living-room and glanced around, floating a few feet off the ground.

He clenched his fists and changed his casual pose to a fighting stance. His form flickered in and out of visibility as he slowly spun in place, scanning for any sign of the crazed ghost hunter.

He hadn't been searching for even a minute when a loud roar sounded from behind him.

Danny turned around just in time to see Skulker mere inches above him, falling _fast_.

Before he could react further than his eyes widening to the size of baseballs, however-many-pounds of Skulker slammed down on him, trapping him between a literal rock and a hard place, more or less.

Danny thrashed under the weight of Skulker's suit, his efforts accomplishing little to get himself free.

Oh, right. Intangibility is, in fact, a power that he indeed has.

Danny allowed himself to sink under the floor, taking a moment underground to catch his breath, more out of habit than of actual necessity, before shooting out of the ground with a look of pure rage plastered across his face.

"That all you got, discount Terminator?" He called.

That only seemed to anger Skulker further, seeing as he tore forward to tackle Danny once more.

Danny slipped out of the way with a triumphant shout, floating a little higher as his aura brightened.

So, of course, Skulker brought out the ghost nets.

The strange metal netting shot out of a cannon on Skulker's back, hitting Danny dead on and causing him to drop to the ground.

Danny groaned in frustration, his eyes flaring an even brighter green as he death glared Skulker. Skulker simply laughed to himself and casually strolled towards the lump of nets.

“You know, I’d really prefer to do this elsewhere, but I suppose this would be a good enough place to take your head.”

Danny sat up on the balls of his feet, his entire body tensing as Skulker crouched down and pulled the net off, no doubt with the intention of skinning him half-alive.

The second the net had been removed Danny lunged, Skulker slamming him to the ground almost immediately, earning a few pained swears from his counterpart.

Skulker pinned Danny to the ground by his upper arms, kicks and blows landing on his metallic face all the way.

"What the hell do you even want?!" Danny gasped as he struggled out of the ghost's grasp.

"Your hide!"

"Will you PLEASE shut the _fuck_ up about my skin!" Danny howled.

"You cannot silence me, whelp!" Skulker roared.

An ecto-charged fist hit the hunter square in the face in response, allowing Danny to escape to the other end of the room.

“Wanna bet?”

“Yes, actually.”

Before he could respond, Danny’s body filled with lightning and went numb all at once, an electric blast shooting him into a corner and cracking the concrete where he had landed.

At this point, Danny was beyond exhausted. Pain spiked out and cut through his body like shards of glass. His eyes were firmly shut. He didn’t even really feel like picking himself up from the corner he had been crumpled into. Had he been able to, he would have just screamed at Skulker until his stupid, stupid armor flew off bit by bit and tossed his actual blob of a body into the ghost zone himself without the help of his trusty thermos. But, oopsie daisies, the huge ectoblast he had created moments after Skulker showed up and the constant fighting had drained him to the point where ghostly wailing the ghost into submission was not an option. 

Nonetheless, he forced himself to his feet with a grunt, using the wall to push himself up. When he raised his head and blinked his eyes open to squint into the darkness, Danny was met with the barrel of Skulker’s rifle.

Danny stifled a groan. Life was really playing him like a deck of cards, at this point. He was tired and sluggish and his brain was barely functioning at this point, and now he had to think of a way out of this absolute ass of a situation? 

Turns out, he didn’t have to.

A sharp _BANG!_ rang through the air, and Skulker promptly crumbled to the ground, a wild eyed Sam taking his place in front of Danny as he fell.

A collapsed tripod that Danny guessed had come from Tucker’s bag was positioned on her shoulder like a baseball bat, their fingers curled tightly around the legs. A mixture of exhaustion and determination was displayed across their face.

“Wow.” Was all Danny could muster.

“You got him?” A voice from the other room asked.

“I got ‘em.” Sam replied confidently.

Tucker rushed in clutching a miniature first aid kit, “Are either of you h- _oh, wow._ ”

Tucker eyed Skulker’s unconscious body with an impressed look for a moment, before slinging his backpack off his shoulder and grabbing a familiar green and silver cylinder.

“Here,” He said, tossing Danny the Fenton Thermos.

Danny caught it and mumbled a thanks and flicked one of the buttons, causing bright blue light to spill from its uncapped top and swallow Skulker whole.

The trio stood there in awkward silence for a moment, no one really bothering to respond to what would have been an absurdly crazy situation to outside eyes.

Danny opened his mouth to fill the silence when his eyes snapped to the camera that hadn’t moved from the strap on Tucker’s neck for several hours.

Oh, right, Those outside eyes were still watching.

“Mind if I steal some of those bandaids?” Danny asked, gesturing to the bloodied wound on his leg.

Tucker let out a soft chuckle.

“Dude, I think you’re gonna need more than bandaids to fix that.” He said, pulling a needle and spool of thread from the first aid kit.

The awkward silence continued to fill the air as Tucker expertly stitched Danny’s leg like he had done it a thousand times, which he had, but the viewers didn’t need to know that.

“And… Done!” Tucker said proudly as he snipped off the extra thread.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Danny gave his friends a tired smile.

Tucker waved a hand dismissively, “It’s not like I could just refuse to help the superhero who saves our asses on the regular.”

Danny opened his mouth to argue with Tucker’s _superhero_ comment, but decided against it.

“Still, thank you. Well, um… bye.”

With that, Danny slipped into invisibility and slunk through the wall, floating towards the second story landing.

He willed the icy rings of his transformation to wash over him once more before running down the stairs and into the living room, where he found Tucker packing up his first aid kit and Sam sticking her tripod-sword into Tucker’s backpack.

“Hey guys,” He greeted casually, “What’d I miss?”

“Sam pulled a Rapunzel and I became a ghost’s doctor.” Tucker said dryly.

Danny feigned confusion and looked to Sam instead. “Care to explain further?”

Sam sighed and walked forward to place their hands firmly on Danny’s shoulders.

“Danny, you know that I love you and would do anything for you, right?”

“...Yeah?”

“And we understand and listen to each other, right?”

“Yes?”

“And you know that it’s currently two in the morning and I haven’t slept in nearly 24 hours, right?”

“Mhm?”

“Good. Then you’ll understand me when I say that I am way too tired to explain what took course over the last 2 hours. Now I am actually begging you to call our ride.”

“I second that!” Tucker called.

“...Okay.” Was all Danny could manage to say without bursting out laughing at that poor excuse for an explanation as he pulled out his phone.

Minutes later, a honk from outside caught their attention and signalled them to come outside.

Tucker practically leapt down the porch’s stone stairs as he quickly turned his camera off and shoved it in his bag. He slid in the backseat of the car next to Sam, Danny slumped against the passenger seat.

“Jasmine, my good bitch,” He said dramatically, “You’re not gonna fucking believe the shit your brother pulled tonight.”

None of them even noticed the curly haired woman with a toddler on her hip staring down at them from the bedroom window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: okay i'm not gonna make danny being trans a focal point of the story or anything, i'll probably just stick some subtle things in the background, nothing big  
> also me: TRANS JOKES TRANS JOKES TR
> 
> another thing!! when i upload the next chapter there should be a drawing going up with it so look out for that (follow my art ig @antedoods and my tumblr @antelabbitdoods in the meantime 👀👀)


	4. In Hindsight, This Was a Really, Really Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of this, Danny's texts, Twitter feed, and Instagram messages had been flooded as soon as word had spread about the existence of the trio's ghost hunting video.
> 
> And because of that, Tucker was once again holding the camera up in front of the three of them, this time sitting on the floor of Danny's bedroom, which was unsurprisingly only a little bit less haunted than the mansion they had visited a few days ago.
> 
> or
> 
> the trio have a postmortem on the night's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1,836  
> boy oh boy i was not motivated to write this

Hardly 3 days had gone by when another video was uploaded to the same channel the last one had been posted to.

The citizens of Amity Park that had seen the original video had, understandably, gone ballistic. 

Sure, the fact that Sam had knocked out a ghost with a tripod and that Tucker had somehow managed to film an entire fight and even fix Phantom up had been surprising to the town, but not even that compared to the shellshock that was the knowledge that _Danny Fenton_ , the boy who ran from every ghost attack, who was the son of the most notorious ghost hunters in the world, did not believe in ghosts.

Because of this, Danny's texts, Twitter feed, and Instagram messages had been flooded as soon as word had spread about the existence of the trio's ghost hunting video.

And because of that, Tucker was once again holding the camera up in front of the three of them, this time sitting on the floor of Danny's bedroom, which was unsurprisingly only a little bit less haunted than the mansion they had visited a few days ago.

Sam sat in between the two boys with Tucker to the left and Danny the right. Sam and Tucker sat casually leaning against the blue painted wall behind them, while Danny had taken to leaning against Sam’s side, his cheek pressed into her shoulder.

"Alright, we didn't really plan on making this, but we're tired of getting shocked and angry messages from our classmates, so we're making Danny explain himself. Think of this as a postmortem of sorts." Sam explained.

A wide but tired grin spread across Danny's lips. New bandaids and scrapes had mysteriously appeared on his face since the last video, but if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"I'm not gonna explain myself, I'm just gonna drag my classmates and half my town's population." He said.

"Great, thank you, Danny, shall we begin?" Sam said tiredly, exhaustion painting their face.

Without waiting for a response, she pulled a phone out of her pocket and flicked the screen on.

"We're gonna keep Danny's scolding to the mass amount of tweets we all received over the weekend, because using everything he received would take us hours."

Danny grimaced at that for a moment before a cropped screenshot of a tweet appeared on the bottom half of the screen.

**@paulielovesyou: @thethermoskid** fenton what the hell

Danny and Tucker both attempted to stifle a laugh --Tucker failing and letting out a loud snort-- as Sam turned to Danny with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, Danny, what the hell?" She snickered.

Danny raised his hands defensively and gave out another weak laugh. "I don't know? I don't believe in ghosts and apparently that's shocking to fifteen-something-thousand people."

"It's shocking because you're from _Amity fucking Park_ , the single most haunted town in America, probably the whole world, and you do not give two shits about ghosts." Tucker said in between fits of laughter.

Danny simply shrugged in response and plucked the phone from Sam's hand, passing it to Tucker. 

Tucker scrolled for a moment before declaring "Ah! Here's a good question--"

**@flashdash:** literally how the fuck does fenturd not believe in ghosts has he even met his own parents

Danny looked at Tucker and quirked an eyebrow, "Is that one from Dash?"

"Uh, yes, it is."

"Of course it is," He muttered before staring directly into the camera, "As a matter of fact, oh mighty Dash, I actually have not met either of my parents. They were both absent for my birth, instead running away to found _FentonWorks ghostly incorporated!_ " Danny sang the last bit in tune with the Doofenshmirtz theme, complete with jazz hands.

Tucker began cackling once again, a smile sneaking it's way onto Sam's purple lips.

"Wow, Danny, don't insult Doof's parenting like that!" Sam managed before bursting into laughter.

The trio sat there cracking up for a few seconds before the video cut to the next question, although they had probably been laughing for much longer than what was shown on screen.

The clip started back up with Sam flicking through the phone before a look of sheer delight came across their face.

"Aww, Danny, look! It's the tweet that started it all!" She exclaimed, holding her phone in front of Danny's face.

**@allthatjazz: @thethermoskid** danny why

"Well, to answer your question Jazz, it’s because I do what I want." Danny said proudly.

"You really don't." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I don't." Danny agreed.

Sam snorted, "God, remember the look on Jazz's face when Tucker told her everything you did?"

The three of them smiled at each other like they knew something the audience didn't before wordlessly continuing to the next tweet.

**@shootingstar:** okay is anyone else super confused as to how danny doesn’t believe in ghosts?? he’s been saved by phantom multiple times like what

Danny’s expression twisted into one of clear confusion.

“What does Phantom have to do with my disbelief in ghosts?” He asked.

Tucker blinked slowly at his friend. “Because Phantom is a ghost?”

“No? He’s just got a ghost aesthetic, he’s not dead. He’s got bones and skin and heartbeat.”

Sam looked like she had gone through the 5 stages of grief in the span of 2 seconds.

“What do you _mean_ Phantom’s not a ghost?! You- he’s-!” They stuttered, “He can literally walk straight through walls! He’s done it in front of you! Multiple times!”

Danny’s facial expression remained the same, though his eyes shone with a glint of mischief. “So what if he’s a little molecularly unstable? Frankly, Sam, I think you’re being quite rude.”

Tucker stared, dumbfounded, while Sam looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel.

“I’m just… going to ignore everything you just said, and move on.” Tucker said, still absolutely astonished by Danny’s blatantly incorrect statement, a statement he knew was almost completely untrue.

Tucker went back to searching through the collection of tweets the three of them had amassed over the past few days before seemingly settling on one and handing the phone to Danny to read aloud.

**@hannahbanana: @thethermoskid** HEY YOU WANNA EXPLAIN THAT VIDEO MR I HAVE A GHOST PORTAL IN MY BASEMENT

“Oh! Don’t worry about the portal, it’s just filled with key lime gogurt.” Danny smiled brightly.

Tucker facepalmed with enough force to break his glasses. Sam looked ready to scream.

“Daniel, I am giving you 5 seconds to run.”

Thankfully, the video cut to a new tweet before the viewers could witness the absolute hell that broke loose. Unbeknownst to them, that hell involved a lot of bad puns about Danny being murdered by yogurt and pleas for those puns to end.

**@randomcasperhighstudent:** yeah yeah fenton not believing in ghosts is cool and all but are we just gonna ignore the fact that phantom spoke in fucking meme references in response to being stabbed with a ghost knife

“Y’know, for a dead kid, he is still pretty in the loop,” Tucker giggled with a pointed eyebrow wiggle aimed at Danny.

“I mean, ignoring the dead kid thing, he had been spotted around town on his phone a lot. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen some of his tweets.” Danny said.

“Wait, Danny _Phantom_ has a Twitter account?” Sam asked, being oddly specific about the last name.

“Yep,” Danny replied, popping the P, “In fact, he sent us an apology for getting his ass kicked while we were running from the wind.”

He grabbed the phone from Tucker and almost immediately found what he was looking for and handed the phone to Sam.

**@amitysghostboy: @thethermoskid @samanson @toofine** sorry i crashed yalls video lmao

Sam snorted and looked at the camera. “Phantom, if for whatever reason you’re watching this, it’s cool.”

She hesitated for a second before adding, “And tell Skulker I told him to go fuck himself.”

The video cut to a shot of Danny smiling almost evilly, Sam and Tucker looking thrilled.

"With all that said and done," Danny pulled out his own phone and started reading, "Our Q&A concluded, I now welcome you to the part of the show we call Weston Is Wrong, a compilation of Wes Weston being wrong, commissioned by Wes, created by me and adored by every single viewer."

Tucker hid his laughter behind his hands. Sam smiled even wider.

“Our first example of Wes’s sheer incorrectness is…”

**@westimesthree:** everyone shut up about fenton’s video we all know he’s using skepticism to hide his identity 

“Well, looks like you’ve caught me. I am secretly Amity Park’s town hero Danny Phantom, who is most definitely a ghost and not a human person, and Sam and Tucker have been covering me this whole time.” Danny deadpanned before breaking down into a fit of laughter, his friends following suit.

“The jig is up, y’all. We’ve been discovered.” Tucker giggled.

“Can’t hide anything from you, Wes.” Sam snickered.

The trio shared that same knowing look from before, a look that Wes would for sure count as evidence.

To be fair, it was evidence, but nobody believed him anyway.

“And our second contender for the title of Wes’s most insane tweet is-” Danny began.

**@phentonism:** upon review of the video i noticed that there are several sudden cuts during seemingly random intervals. **@toofine** why did you hide the fact that your best friend is a ghost from the public eye?

“Yeah, Tuck, why did you cut all the evidence?” Danny asked innocently.

Tucker groaned like he had explained this a thousand times to a thousand different people before looking straight at the camera.

“Wesley, I cut some of the footage because who the hell would want to watch several hours worth of footage of me, Danny and Sam dinking around a nasty mansion.” He deadpanned.

“Actually, Wes could probably somehow manage to find some ‘evidence’ from the uncut footage.” Danny added.

“Dude, Wes could get evidence from a video of you brushing your teeth.”

Danny cackled and nodded his head at that. 

"God, okay- last tweet time. This one I picked solely because his response to Tucker's reply makes me cry."

**@iamtruth:** noone’s talking about the fact that the girl who picked them up was definitely a ghost

**@toofine** replying to **@iamtruth:** that’s danny’s sister dumbass

@ **iamtruth** replying to **@toofine:** so does being dead run in the family or

He barely managed to get the last bit out before the three dissolved into roaring laughter, tears pricking at the corners of Danny’s eyes as promised.

They sat there, wheezing until they could barely breathe, before the laughter subsided just enough for Danny to be able to talk.

“No, Jazz isn’t a ghost, I can promise you that much.” Danny said, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, still smiling wider than he probably ever had.

“Besides,” A devious smirk made its way onto his face, “How could a ghost possibly hide in a family of ghost hunters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all, folks.
> 
> no but fr this story was so much fun to write and i am so grateful for everyone who read it, left kudos, or commented. yall are the best
> 
> also, you may of noticed that this story is part 1 of a series which will consist of a bunch of oneshots based off the ideas from the tumblr post this was based on (link to the post in at the beginning of the first chapter)
> 
> i also have 3 unrelated danny phantom fics in the works, one of which should be out in the next few weeks, plus a percy jackson one that i recently posted if you'd like to read more of my stories
> 
> also props to my danny phantom playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XJJbKJrTKZbyu7G0NZZUP?si=ybq085OuRiSN84XuOXBmUA&utm_source=copy-link) for being one of the only things that could get me in the mood to write lmao
> 
> toodles,  
> parker

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513128) by [watery_melon_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller)




End file.
